


When I Was 9 I Was A Hardened Criminal

by autumntoash



Series: autumn's oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Fluff, Gen, King Technoblade, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Relationships, but adopted, no beta read we die like everyone to techno, piglin hybrid, technoblade is a hybrid, the adventures of technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: who ever thought that an assassin could be a 12 year old kid? nobody, but life decides otherwise.or: techno's almost murdered at 13 by a 12 year old so he stabs the kid in front of a bunch of adults and literally nobody cares after they learn why.title from techno's video
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Everyone
Series: autumn's oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	When I Was 9 I Was A Hardened Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to technoblade 
> 
> also this is really old crappy

Autumn here! Hope you like it! :)

\-----------------

If there's one thing that Prince Technoblade likes to do, other than terrorizing servants, it's train. He always ditches those lame prince teachings in favour of training with the royal guard. His favourite guard is personally another guard in training, Dream, but it'll be the end of the world before he admits that. Dream is also 13 like him, and the two are formidible fighters and pranksters. So here Techno is, at the training area, training alongside Dream and some other people, namely GeorgeNotFound (George, and also what kind of name is GeorgeNotFound anyways?), Sapnap, BadBoyHalo (Bad) and Antfrost (Ant), who often play Manhunt with Dream. Back to the story, Techno was training, when he was suddenly called back in by his father, the king Philza. 

"Techno!"

Grumbling, the prince left his companions behind and begrudgingly made his way into the palace. Philza then spoke to him.

"Techno, we have a few visitors to discuss trade deals, so please stay here."

"Sure, Father."

Techno replied with, thinking about _Why couldn't he just had Wilbur do it instead of him?_ And then he remembers he's the crown prince. Oops, forgot about that one. It's only then he notices a person, no older than twelve jump in to the room from the window. It slightly startles him, and he steps back as the kid misses with their too big sword and it goes clattering against the wall right next to them. Techno, obviously, pulls out his own sword and stabs them, and thats when Phil walks back in, to see his son, the crown prince Technoblade, stabbing a random child. Technoblade looks at Phil, worry lacing his words.

"Dad I- Uh, this kid just jumped through the window an' tried to stab me! What else was I supposed to do?"

Phil just laughs as the guards arrive and take the child away.

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
